Info-Center
Das 'Info-Center '(auch als Infozentrum bekannt) ist ein Gebäude, das in Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel, LEGO Insel 2 und LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts vorkommt. Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel thumb|180px|Das Info-Center. In Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel ist das Info-Center das wichtigste Gebäude im ganzen Spiel. Immer, wenn man das Spiel startet, befindet man sich im Info-Center und wird vom Infomaniac begrüßt. Hier kann man außerdem weitere Dinge tun, die sich darauf auswirken, was man auf der Insel tut. Das Info-Center ist zudem nach dem Gefängnis das östlichste Gebäude des Ortes. Die unteren beiden Stockwerke zeichnen sich durch hohe, weiße Wände, sowie blaue Fenster aus, während die Aussichtsplattform ausschließlich aus Fenstern besteht. Auf dem Dach ist der Energiestein. Wenn der Steinbrecher ausbricht ist das Info-Center außerdem unzerstörbar. Es basiert auf dem Set 5693 Info-Center. Raumübersicht Es ist möglich, die folgenden Räume des Info-Centers zu besuchen. (Die Angaben richten sich nach der Reihenfolge, wenn man nach '''rechts '''geht.) Hauptraum Der Hauptraum ist der Raum, den man betritt, wenn man das Spiel startet oder das Info-Center von der Insel aus besucht. Hier ist es möglich, zwischen den fünf Protagonisten zu wechseln, weitere Infomationen über das Info-Center, das Polizeirevier, das Krankenhaus, die Werkstatt, den Strand, die Pizzeria und die Rennstrecke zu erfahren, den Infomaniac um Hilfe zu bitten, den aktiven Spieler zu wechseln oder das Spiel zu verlassen. Überdies findet man hier ein Radio und das große blaue Steinbuch. Erdgeschoss - Zweiter Raum Im zweiten Raum des Info-Center befindet sich der Punktewürfel. Dieser tabellenartige Würfel zeigt an, mit welchem Charakter man welche Mission in welcher Zeit geschafft hat. Die Farben bedeuten folgendes: *Grau: Man hat die Mission mit diesem Charakter noch nicht gespielt. *Gelb: Man hat die Mission langsam erledigt oder ist dritter Platz geworden. *Blau: Man hat die Mission Mittelschnell erledigt oder ist zweiter Platz geworden. *Rot: Man hat die Mission schnell erledigt oder ist erster Platz geworden. Wenn man hier auf die LEGO-Verpackungen klickt sieht man außerdem eine kurze Animation, wie sich das entsprechende Modell zusammenbaut. In dem blauen Steinbuch, das sich hier befindet, kann man sich überdies die Punktzahlen der anderen Spieler anschauen. Erdgeschoss - Dritter Raum Im dritten Raum findet man eine Drehtür vor, mit der man auf die Insel gelangt. Über der Tür befindet sich zudem ein "I im Kreis". Erdgeschoss - Vierter Raum Im vierten Raum des Erdgeschosses ist ein Aufzug, mit dessen Hilfe man auf die Aussichtsplattform gelangt. Dazu muss man ihn anklicken. Aufzug Der Aufzug ist ein sehr spezieller Raum. In diesem Sieht man durch ein Fenster das Krankenhaus und kann sich durch drücken der Knöpfe in die unterschiedlichen Stockwerke bewegen. Außerdem ist hier ein "I im Kreis". Zweiter Stock Der zweite Stock des Info-Centers ist sehr irreführend, da man hier eine Minifigur sieht (vermutlich Nick Brick), die im Meer taucht. Dies könnte man als Anspielung darauf verstehen, dass die Entwickler ursprünglich die Funktion zu tauchen einbauen wollten. Außerdem weist es wahrscheinlich auf das damals geplante Spiel "Beneath the Phanta Sea" (Phanta Sea ist der Name des Meeres, in dem sich die LEGO Insel befindet) hin, dass eines der sechs geplanten Spiele von Mindscape darstellte, von denen Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel das erste ist. Phanta Sea sollte wohl als Nachfolger von LEGO Insel herauskommen. Aussichtsplattform 1 Dies ist der Ort bei dem man landet, wenn man mit dem Aufzug zur Aussichtsplattform fährt. Hier sieht man hinter einem weitläufigen Boden, auf dem ein großes "I im Kreis" ist noch das Meer im Hintergrund. Aussichtsplattform 2 Dieser Raum ist der wichtigste Teil der Aussichtsplattform. Wenn man hier auf den Hebel klickt, sieht man, wie ein Paperflieger losfliegt. Klickt man auf den linken Schrank, so sieht man, wie aus diesem ein Affe hervorhüpft. Wenn man dagegen auf den mittleren Schrank klickt, so hört man die gleiche Stimme, wie in der Höhle am Nordwestende der Insel, die einem Tipps gibt. Mit einem Klick auf die rechte Schublade ist es zudem möglich, die Beleuchtung der Insel zu verändern. Dieses Feature ist mit der Möglichkeit verknüpft, die Farbe des Himmels zu ändern, was sich ebenfalls hier tuen lässt. Hier befindet sich zudem ein Radio und im Hintergrund die LEGO Insel. Aussichtsplattform 3 In diesem Raum befindet sich der Aufzug, mit dem man wieder zurück ins Erdgeschoss gelangt. Aussichtsplattform 4 In diesem Raum hat man nur einen direkten Blick auf das Meer. I im Kreis Das "I im Kreis" findet man an vielen Orten auf der LEGO Insel. Sollte man auf so ein I klicken, gelangt man direkt in den Hauptraum des Info-Centers. Klickt man hier auf das I auf dem Tisch, so gelangt man wieder dorthin, wo man vorher war. An folgenden Orten ist ein "I im Kreis": Info-Center Text Wenn man im Hauptraum des Info-Centers auf das Symbol des Info-Centers auf der Karte klickt, hört man folgenden Text: "Das Infozentrum - hier wohnt der Infomaniac, aber den hast du ja schon kennengelernt. Hier bestimmst du wer du sein willst, kannst deinen Punktestand checken und rausfinden, was gerade so abgeht auf der LEGO Insel." Galerie Im Folgenden sieht man einen Überblick über alle Räume des Info-Centers. Info-Center.png|Der Hauptraum. Blaues Steinbuch.png|Das große blaue Steinbuch. Punktewürfel.png|Der Punktewürfel. Blaues Steinbuch Punkte.png|Das blaue Steinbuch im Raum mit dem Punktewürfel. Info-Center Tür.png|Der Raum mit der Tür. Info-Center Lift.png|Der Raum mit dem Aufzug. Info-Center Lift Stock 1.png|Der Aufzug. Info-Center Lift Meer.png|Das "Meer" im zweiten Stockwerk. Info-Center Aussichtsplattform 1.png|Der erste Raum der Aussichtsplattform. Info-Center Aussichtsplattform 2.png|Der zweite und wichtigste Raum der Aussichtsplattform. Info-Center Aussichtsplattform 3.png|Der Aufzug bei der Aussichtsplattform. Info-Center Aussichtsplattform 4.png|Der vierte Raum der Aussichtsplattform. Sonstiges *Es ist im unübernommenen Outro zu sehen. LEGO Insel 2 (PC-Version) thumb|170px|Das Info-Center im zweiten Teil. Im zweiten Teil hat das Info-Center längst keine so wichtige Bedeutung mehr wie im ersten. Genau wie im Vorgänger befindet es sich weit im Osten der Insel, und gleicht auch vom Design her dem ersten. Das Info-Center ist zwar begehbar, allerdings kann man sich hier "nur" eine Karte der Insel ansehen, auf der alle Wohnorte der Bewohner der Insel eingezeichnet sind. Überdies wird es bei der Zerstörung der Insel durch den Steinbrecher ebenfalls vernichtet. Außerdem findet hier die Mission "Hau den Boter" statt und ganz in der Nähe ist ein Hubschrauberlandeplatz. LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts In LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts hat sich das Info-Center stark verändert. Man findet es nun auf dem Spitzberg im Zentrum der Insel, ganz in der Nähe vom Flughafen 2. Neben der geographischen Position hat sich auch das Design deutlich verändert; nun hat das Info-Center einen Sandton und besteht aus einem Turm und einem Nebengebäude. Außerdem ist hier ein Hubschrauberlandeplatz. thumb|left|276px|In Island Xtreme Stunts. Das Info-Center ist zudem der Handlungsort der Szene "Luftrettung". Es ist überdies das einzige, dass auf einem realen Set basiert, nämlich auf 6740 Xtreme Tower. Quellen *Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel *LEGO Insel 2: Der Steinbrecher kehrt zurück *LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts Kategorie:Abenteuer auf der LEGO Insel Kategorie:LEGO Insel 2 Kategorie:LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts Kategorie:Gebäude